Do the Dew
by Deisasu-kawaii
Summary: um yer i know really lame title.its about deidara and sasori and deidara's litle games he plays on the akatsuki and sasori falling for dei-chan and dei-chan falling for sasori yer im not really good at summaries soo meh


A/N um yer hi I don't write much coz I get in trouble at school for not doing work lol, soo im not that good at this soo please no flames coz I will sick my friends on u and trust me they haven't had mountain dew in a while thanx

Disclaimer: um of course I don't own naruto, coz if I did deidara wouldn't be wearing anything and sasori would be a very naughty boy

Chap 1: Zany

**Zany: absurd, bizarre, comical, crazy, eccentric, funny, idiotic, mad, odd, offbeat, peculiar, unconventional, unusual, wacky, weird.**

This is how sasori saw his partner. Deidara was always doing something to get into trouble, if it was annoying Hidan or blowing stuff up in Zetsu's face, no matter how much trouble he got into he never got punished, for Pein didn't care what his newest member did to fit in as long as he did his missions without fucking up.

After being at the Akatsuki's head quarters for 3 months now everyone had gotten used to Deidara's "little games" and had found them rather refreshing from their boring non eventful lives, everyone loved Deidara's "games" even they wouldn't admit it but lately the Akatsuki's had been going through a slump with no missions and nothing to do Deidara came up with an idea for his next "game".

That night when everyone had gone to dinner Deidara snuck into Itachi and Kisame's room. As he fumbled around in the dark making his way to Kisame's bedside table he hit something very painful "owww what the fuck damn Kisame." He had stubbed his toe on shameda cursing as he finally reached his destination he opened the draw and fumbled his way through the draw trying to find the little tube he was looking for "HA, got it Heh who would have thought he would hide it UNDER his porno" as Deidara now swapped the tube of lube for an almost identical tube of industrial strength super glue and he headed downstairs to dinner, plastered on his face when he got to the dinning room was the mother of all smirks ( one that could even rival Alucard's from Hellsing ) yet the only person who actually noticed this was Sasori who as soon as he had seen Deidara come in with that look on his face he knew there would be trouble and as Deidara sat down to eat his dinner he started to hum a tune in-between mouthfuls and Sasori noticed that he heard this song from Deidara every time Deidara was alone or at least he thought he was he would look up to the sky and start humming this tune, and as Sasori continued to stare at his partner wondering were he had heard that damn song before little did he notice the constant stare of konan who was now talking to Pein all the while still staring at the two of them," ne pain what do u suppose that is all about" pointing to Sasori and Deidara " sigh well I could have something to do with the fact that Sasori is falling for Deidara" as konan took a minute to mull this over it finnaly sunk in " OMFG so your saying that Sasori is...is...GAY" crash clang smash silence " WTF im not gay u stupid crazy bitch what the hell gave u that idea" screamed Sasori " I think that's enough for us were going to bed goodnight everyone" said Pein quickly trying to get konan out of there unharmed all the while trying to hold in laughter.

As soon as konan and Pein left the room all that cold be heard was laughter coming form the halls. "Arghhhh damn that woman what is her problem" Sasori said now exhausted from his small outburst. As everyone else went on eating Deidara just sat there looking at his Danna trying to figure why he was soo up tight about someone calling him gay , ooh well he figured , he yawned and decided to call it a night as he figures everyone will be up later that night after his little game is played. As Deidara got up Sasori got up as well and both left to go back to there room that they shared and do whatever. Only after they left had everyone started laughing there hearts out and then all deciding it was time to go to "bed" left all there dirty dishes on the bench for konan to clean (coz of course she has nothing better to do except be like a fricken mother or maid for them.ahh ohh well its her fault for being to easy on them. Screw the Akatsuki and there chauvinistic ways.)And went off to there rooms to have some fun.

this is only chapter one and i most likely update in a whiole coz im lazy ohh well


End file.
